Sleepy tears
by Felineheart
Summary: Tesla becomes Stark's responsibility. Both him and lilynette are attracted to tesla but Stark's attraction is more personal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note {1}: I have recycled the beginning from Bruised Rose because it fits this story so well {it's missing a small portion}. So in a way this is an alternate version of Bruised Rose.**

**Author's note {2}: This will probably be a three part story.**

A piercing scream rose throughout Los Noches. Grimmjow upon hearing it growled as another scream once again echoed through the halls. Him being a part cat, he had exceptional hearing and the screams were giving him a headache. He knew who those screams belong to, everyone did. And it was what pissed off the Arrancar most. The screams belonged to someone named Tesla. Grimmjow and the other espada had learned that it was best to ignore them, because if they interfered then the boy would just suffer more later.

Despite popular beliefs Arrancars had hearts. They had human emotions and could even love. Grimmjow loved fighting, he didn't mind if he killed someone but there was a purpose and that was to get stronger. But he couldn't even imagine torturing his own fracción. They were his friends and trusted comrades. He would never hurt someone who was unable or unwilling to fight back. It made him sick and he wasn't the only one who felt that way, most of the other Arrancar felt that way as well.

After a series of screams, Grimmjow had had enough. He had a monstrous headache and his conscious was screaming at him to go and help the boy. He then raced towards the direction where screaming had come from. A low growl escaped Grimmjow's mouth when he found the quinta and Tesla in a hallway.

The quinta held Tesla by the throat and was dangling him in the air before tossing him like a rag doll onto the floor. Tesla laid on the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath as Grimmjow and Yylfordt came closer.

"Quinta that is enough", Grimmjow growled, his hand already on the hilt of pantera.

"What are you gonna do sexta?", Nnoitra said with a laugh. "I am your superior, you can't touch me"

Nnoitra with an evil smile kicked Tesla in the gut, forcing him to cough up blood.

Grimmjow, out of blind anger, hissed and went charging towards the quinta. There was a blur and Grimmjow found himself colliding with Harribel.

"Leave the boy alone quinta", said Starrk who had sonídoed next to Nnoitra.

Yylfordt , who had follow grimmjow, rushed over to Tesla and then Grimmjow realized that Starrk had his blade against the quinta's neck. He saw that Telsa was in bad shape. There was a descent sized gash in forehead and his eyes were dilated. This signaled that Tesla more than likely had a concussion. His right arm was broken possibly in two spots, his left wrist was broken, as well as a nasty bruise that encircled Tesla's neck. He probably also had a few broken ribs and internal bleeding. Yylfordt could hear the other three subduing Nnoitra as he inspected Tesla. He picked Tesla up as gently as possible be rushing him to his brother.

An hour later

"STARK STARK", Lilynette yelled in Stark's ear.

Stark groaned before opening one of his eyelids to look at Lilynette, he had been having a good dream.

"Aizen is going to give Tesla back to Nnoitra", Lilynette said upset. "Get off your lazy ass and intervene"

Stark was quite comfortable being on his lazy ass but Lilynette was right, Tesla could not go back to Nnoitra again.

He groaned as he sat up. Damn he was tired.

"What am I supposed to do?" Stark asked with a yawn.

"You're the top espada, make him one of your fracción", she said giving him a look that said Duh.

"I guess I could do that", Stark said tiredly as he got up.

Lilynette was tired of Tesla getting hurt and tired of being stuck in her or Stark's room with nothing to do.

Making Tesla one of Stark's fracción solved both problems.

Lilynette went behind stark and pushed him towards the door. "Move it"

"I'm going, I'm going", Stark said.

"Not fast enough", Lilynette said before she grabbed his hand and dragged him at a fast pace to Aizen's throne room.

He didn't understand why they were rushing.

Tesla was still with Szayel. There was no way he would have released Tesla yet.

Last time Nnoitra went too far, Szayel refused to give Tesla back until a week after he had been hurt.

Nnoitra wouldn't cross Szayel even though he is weaker than him. Nasty things happened to those who got on pinky's bad side.

It wasn't long until he was dragged into the throne room.

"Hello Stark", Aizen said amused. "How may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I wanted to kno…" Stark started but was cut off by Lilynette.

"He wants to make Tesla one of his fracción", Lilynette said bluntly.

"Tesla is Nnoitra's fracción", Aizen said with an amused smile.

"Nnoitra is going to kill him with his abuse", Stark said in a serious tone.

"He doesn't deserve to have any fracción", Lilynette said in a bitter tone.

"You are right on both accounts", Aizen said thoughtfully.

"I am in a generous mood, you may have him my dear espada", he said finally.

"Yes" Lilynette said in triumph.

"Thank you Aizen-sama", Stark said bowing his head.

"You're welcome Stark", Aizen said.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Stark asked after they exited the throne room.

"No", she said bluntly before she started to drag him down the hall. "We have to go see Tesla"

Lilynette was going to be the death of him.

Stark groaned as he was dragged to Szayels lab.

"SZAYEL", Lilynette yelled as they entered the lab.

Stark put his hands to his ears. What was she trying to do, make him deaf?

"You rang", Szayel said as he dramatically brushed his hair out of his face.

"How's Tesla?", Lilynette asked.

"He's in bad shape but physically he will heal", Szayel said.

Stark nodded. He already knew the kid was going to have psych issues.

"Can we take him now?" Lilynette asked.

Szayel lifted one of his pink eyebrows. "Take him where?"

"My room, I convinced Aizen to give Tesla to me ", Stark said before stretching.

"You me we convinced him", Lilynette said as she punched his arm.

"Yes", Stark said with a sigh as he rubbed his arm.

"And why can't he stay in my room", she whined.

"He needs to", Stark said before yawning. "Rest"

"I will inform you on how to take care of him and then you may take him", Szayel said.

"The bandages around his head need to be changed every few hours", Szayel said as he put together a small bag of bandages .

He then picked up a bottle of pills. "Here is his pain medication. The instructions are on the bottle."

"He should be on bed rest for the next two days", Szayel advised.

Stark nodded before handing the bag and pill bottle to Lilynette.

Stark sighed before following Szayel .

He frowned as he looked at Tesla, he hadn't realized that the kid was in such bad condition.

Without saying a word he gently picked up the sleeping boy.

Tesla stirred and whimpered before going still again.

"Take good care of him Stark", Szayel said.

He had become fond of Tesla.

"I will", Stark said tiredly.

Slowly Stark and Lilynette walked back to Stark's room.

He set Tesla on the pile of pillows he normally laid on before walking over to the couch.

He laid down and was asleep in seconds.

Lilynette rolled her eyes before going to her room which was connected to Stark's.

She laid down on the floor before grabbing a manga that was lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note: This story will be longer than three chapters and sorry for such a short chapter.**

Telsa opened his left eye revealing a warm chocolate brown.

The first thing he realized was that he was laying on something soft.

He remembered Nnoitra punishing him and then everything went black.

Why wasn't he in Szayel's lab?

If he had been been with Szayel he would have been laying on a cold steel table and if was with Nnoitra he would have been on the hard floor.

The drugs that ran through his veins blocking out pain also made it difficult to think.

He closed his eye as he tried to figure out where he was.

When he opened his eye he gasped, Lilynette's face was dangerously close to his own.

"STARK", Lilynette yelled as she pulled away.

Stark opened his eyes for a few brief moments before closing them again.

"Don't go back to sleep", she growled before stalking over to Stark.

Highly annoyed she punched him right in the groin.

Stark cried in pain as he fell off the couch.

Tesla who was still off in drug lala land, didn't fully comprehend what Lilynette had done but he winced as Stark cried out.

"Must you do that?" Stark hissed as he held on to his family jewels.

"He's awake you lazy oaf", Lilynette said as she pointed at Telsa who was trying to get up.

Stark surprised Lilynette by moving quickly over to Tesla's side.

"Lie back down", Stark said as he gently pushed Tesla back onto the pillows.

"Where am I?" Tesla asked he words slurring a little bit.

"How much pain medication did pinky give you?" Lilynette asked as she put her face into Tesla's. "You look high"

"Lilynette please give him some room", Stark said. "You are in my room"

"Why?" Tesla asked .

Stark hesitated, Tesla was not going to take the truth well. Maybe he could tell a little white lie for the time being.

"You were taken away from Nnoitra…", Lilynette started say until Stark clamped his hand over her mouth but the damage was already done.

"WHAT", Tesla screamed before he struggled to get up.

His battered body protested as he got to his feet.

He stumbled forward before collapsing; Stark caught him before he hit the ground.

"I need to get back to Nnoitra", Tesla cried.

"No you need to lie down", Stark said firmly.

"He needs me", Tesla said.

"No he doesn't", Stark said with a sigh.

_He doesn't deserve you_, Stark thought.

"I live only to serve my master", Tesla said his words slurring again.

Those words hit Stark and they hit him hard. He wanted to go rip out Nnoitra's throat.

He didn't know why but he wanted to wrap his arms around the fragile boy and never let go.

"He needs me", Tesla mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Stark growled quietly after he was sure Tesla had fallen asleep.

"How can he want to go back to the Quinta?" Lilynette asked shocked. She couldn't understand why he would want to go back to his abuser.

Stark sighed before looking at Lilynette. "The Quinta taught Tesla to love him no matter what he did"

"Tesla doesn't know what it feels like to be cared for by a person, his only attachment is to Nnoitra."He said with a frown.

"We can fix that", Lilynette said trying to assure her other half.

"I hope we can", Stark replied.


End file.
